


Falling in Love

by Valkyr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyr/pseuds/Valkyr
Summary: Ruby says that Emma and Regina are meant to be together. And that's what both women are thinking about it. (SQ, a bit poetical, have fun!)





	

**A/N: Hello! This Oneshot is a bit different - It's a bit 'poetical' and - to be honest - I wrote it just out of boredom. But I hope you'll like it! Have fun!**

* * *

It was a saturday night when Regina and Emma sat at the counter in Granny's. Robin was dead, Hook was away. Both women were disappointed, sad, angry about anything. While they sat there and drank some liquors, Ruby watched them all the time, looked left and right, surveyed them. Their glances, their smiles, every touch, every mien.

Suddenly she bent forward, propped on the counter and said: "Ladie's, you don't need a man to be happy. Come on – try to read between the lines."

Regina and Emma looked at her, raised the brows. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked. Ruby grinned and lifted her hand. With one finger she pointed at Emma, then at the mayor. "Think about it."

Both jaws dropped, they looked at each other, widened their eyes but then they laughed.

"Absolutely impossible!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Every Queen needs a guard – And Emma is the Savior" Ruby said and grinned again before she turned back and left them alone. Again they threw glances at each other and suddenly there were thoughts they're never be before.

_**Regina: That Smile.** _

_Emma: That face._

_**Regina: That hair.** _

_Emma: That gaze._

_**Regina: That look.** _

_Emma: I could..._

_**Regina: Never!** _

_Emma: But if..._

_**Regina: Ever!** _

_Emma: I would..._

"What an idea, ridiculous!"

"Yes, it's right, isn't it?"

Regina nodded, Emma sighed. Maybe there's more deep inside?

* * *

_**I mean, she has a yellow car!** _

_Red painted lips with little scar..._

_**Leather jackets and these shirts...** _

_Blazer, blouses, knee-lenght skirts..._

_**She's a sheriff for no crime.** _

_She smiles so pretty every time..._

_**I'm the mayor! I can't do this...** _

_Maybe we'd get a taste of it..._

_**I'm not gay, I'm serious!** _

_Once she made a True love's kiss..._

_**She's blonde and strong and... oh my dear...** _

_Side by side there was no fear..._

_**She's smart and has a brilliant mind...** _

_From time to time she's really kind..._

_**No, it's stupid, I'm beggin' you!** _

_Maybe that is all a clue..._

_**But when I look into her eyes...** _

_And suddenly I realize..._

_**There's something I never saw...** _

_Was it ever there before?_

 

Regina cleared her throat, Emma inhaled, they turned apart to look away. Both of them embarrassed now, still thinking if it could be true – but how?

* * *

_**If I look inside the core...** _

_And if I'm trying to ignore..._

_**Then I really have to think...** _

_She wanted to kill me, without a blink..._

_**There's a truth in Ruby's words** _

_And, for sure, it's not the worst..._

_**She stood by me when no one did** _

_I guess, that it wouldn't fit..._

_**I really like her, we are friends...** _

_I think it doesn't make a sense_

_**I have to say now – honestly...** _

_She's evil and will always be..._

_**Sometimes I saw her in my dreams** _

_Doesn't matter how good it seems_

_**We danced and laughed and... well, you know?** _

_What if all she did was just a show?_

_**What if my Happy End isn't a man?** _

_No, she does the best she can..._

_**But why does that sound so strange?** _

_I see that she really changed..._

_**I mean – Me as a girlfriend of a girl?** _

_Maybe we should give a whirl?_

_**What am I thinking, am I mad?** _

_Finally it can't be so bad..._

_**I'm not sure, it sounds so wrong** _

_Maybe it's true and we belong..._

 

Regina and Emma looked up at the same time. Their eyes met, before the blonde looked down a little, saw red painted lips that opened a bit, if Regina wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Uhm... I... I have to go" Emma said hoarsely and the older woman nodded slowly, cleared her throat again and turned her head apart, embarrassed.

"See you!"

"Bye, Ms. Swan."

Emma raised a brow, then she left Granny's. At first she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan?! What did I wrong? I went and finally..._

_**She's gone.** _

_Damn it, I must agree..._

_**I wish she would come back to me...** _

_I was so stupid, wasn't I?_

_**I'm afraid I can't deny...** _

_There is more, it always was!_

_**It's why our paths have crossed?** _

_It never felt so intense before..._

_**Suddenly I feel much more...** _

_I wonder if she feels the same..._

_**It's like an inner, burning flame...** _

_Could I fall in love so hard?_

_**My love always broke apart...** _

_I never thought I could..._

_**Then she broke up with Hook...** _

_Now I learn to believe..._

_**Honestly – I was relieved!** _

_I need her..._

_**I miss...** _

_I want her..._

_**To kiss...** _

_So suddenly..._

_**But finally...** _

* * *

Regina stood up, took her jacket and left Granny's. The way was clear and so she went along the street, lost in thoughts, until she collided with someone.

"Regina?"

"Emma?"

She swallowed hard, looked apart.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah... I wanted... To go home" Regina lied and her heart broke immediately. Of course she wanted not. She wanted to find her, to tell her, to... Whatever!

They stood there, looking at each other, didn't say anything.

_What should I do?_

_**I'm here for you...** _

_She lied, I saw it in her eyes._

_**How could I tell that I realized...** _

_She seems to want something from me_

_**If you would know what I want you to be...** _

 

"Regina?" Emma asked carefully, stepped forward and laid her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina blinked slowly, swallowed hard, looked at her nearly afraid.

"Emma, I... I think..." - But she couldn't finish speaking because...

_**Oh my god, she's kissing me...** _

_I always knew she tastes so sweet..._

_**It's so... wow, I can't explain...** _

_It feels and tastes like summer rain..._

_**It feels so good, I never thought** _

_It feels if I would be caught_

_**I can't stop** _

_We're so close_

_**It's like a shock...** _

 

They moved apart a little bit, opened their eyes and looked at each other once again. At first nothing happened but then both of them smiled.

 

_I can't believe... But now it seems..._

_That I really love the Evil Queen!_

_**I can't deny it anymore...** _

_**I'm in love with the Savior!** _


End file.
